Todo por un mosquito
by Aria Shiffer Rawr
Summary: Todo era la culpa de Shamal y sus estúpidos mosquitos, ahora tenían a un Hibari destruyendo la mansión Vongola en búsqueda de morder a todos los culpables hasta la muerte. "-Kufufufu. Dentro de poco tendremos a una mamá entre nosotros." "-¡Eso es genial! ¡Seguro que serás una madre al EXTREMO!" Y no,sus guardianes no ayudaban en nada... D18. Yaoi. Ligerísimo R27


**Ciao!**

Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Género: Romantico.

Pareja: D18

Advertencia: Yaoi.

Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pertecene a su respectiva autora Amano Akira.

* * *

**Todo por un mosquito**

El silencio era mortal entre las cuatro paredes donde se encontraban todos los presentes en ese mismo momento. Nadie decía nada, mientras intercambiaban miradas entre ellos, para después posarla tras la nuca del azabache quién tenía la mirada escondida bajo los mechones negros de su pelo. Tanto silencio era mortifero, no sólo eso, sabían que en cualquier momento podría ser roto y todos se preguntaban que diría o haría en este caso.

El albino y los demás, ya temían por la vida del pobre doctor de Vongola, Shamal. Pero nadie podía decir nada al respecto, casi todos tenían la culpa indirectamente claro está, mala suerte se podría decir,tal vez.

-Kufufufu. Dentro de poco tendremos a una mamá entre nosotros. – Siempre tan incoveniente habló el de pelo indigo, picando al guardián. Quién solo dirigió una mirada inyectada de sangre y todos tragaron saliva nerviosos, como Mukuro no cerrará la boca, allí se formaría una batalla campal.

-¡M-Mukuro-sama! –Le regaño la segunda guardiana de la niebla, por el comentario tan poco sutil en esos momentos para la nube.

-Herbívoro...te mataré. –Se notaba la ira y furia que destilaba en esos momentos, pero su mirada volvió a dirigirse al pobre médico quién sudó frío, estaba sentenciados y los demás no sabían que hacer o decir al respecto, al menos que quisieran ser mordidos hasta la muerte también por un Hibari Kyoya furioso.

-Hibari-san, cálmate por favor. Es una situación y noticia bastante impactante, pero nada sacarás matando a Shamal. – Habló intentando convenserlo el Jefe Vongola, Tsunayoshi. Aunque por dentro solo tuviera ganas de gritar como lo hacía antiguamente,pero debía mantener la compostura o al final habría una masacre por parte del moreno en esa habitación.

- ¿Qué me calme has dicho, herbívoro? –Al castaño le cayó una gota de sudor por el miedo, al ver como el ex-disciplinario le miraba con ganas de matarle. Realmente era un tema delicado.

- ¿Quieres que me calme, cuando por culpa de unos de los estúpidos mosquitos de este herbívoro ha hecho que me quedé EMBARAZADO? – El tic en su ceja cada vez era mayor,mientras sacaba sus tonfas y encendía su llama dispuesto a morder a todos hasta la muerte.

- Ma, ma, ma...Hibari tranquilo, sé que la noticia ha tomado por sorpresa a todos pero deberías calmarte ante tu estado. – Habló de forma tranquila el guardián de la lluvía, consiguiéndose llevar un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la tormenta.

- Si no vas ayudar, no abrás la boca, ¡Idiota! – Le gritó Gokudera al ver que el comentario del otro había encendido aún más la sed de sangre del ex-disciplinario. Nada podía empeorar el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba la alondra... Corrección,siempre estaba el idiota que habré la boca.

- ¡Eso es genial! ¡Seguro que serás una madre al EXTREMO, Hibari! –Gritó con energías y tan contento como siempre el boxeador.

Todos se golpearon la cara internamente ante el comentario del sol, quién solo había conseguido empeorar las cosas, añadiendo la risita del de peinado de piña. Al final ocurrió lo que tenía que pasar, el guardián acabó perdiendo la paciencia y explotando literalmente la habitación donde todos se encontraban.

**Se preguntarán como llegarón a esto,bien. Relatemos lo ocurrido,mientras el azabache persigué y ataca a los demás herbívoros y busca venganza contra Shamal.**

_Flash Back._

_Hacía ya un par de semanas en las que no se encontraba bien, más especificamente desde el último día en el que Haneuma estuvo con él. El cual tenía varías cosas que hacer como lider de su Famiglia, así que tenía que estar fuera de Italia un par de semanas.Y había pasado esos tres últimos días con él, entre peleas –entrenar ambos juntos como antes- como diría el rubio también le dio mucho amor, para que no le echará de menos._

_Frunció el seño por tercera vez en lo que llevaba de mañana, para después salir corriendo directo al baño. Incluso Kasukabe le recomendó que fuese al médico, que no era tan normal que se la pasará vomitando, a parte de los constante mareos que tenía la alondra. Pero fue totalmente ignorado por el guardián ya que tenía muchos asuntos que atender como para estar yendo al médico, eso era de herbívoros._

_Al final Kasukabe le comentó esto a Reborn quién tuvo una ligera sospecha de lo que podría ser y sonriendo malignamente como sólo el sabía, se marchó dejando a un pobre Tetsuya confuso._

_Tras eso. Al día siguiente, el ex-arcobaleno se presentó en la sede principal de investigación del guardián, diciendo que le acompañará que ya tenía la respuesta al estado en el que se encontraba y el por que, claro está._

_Este curioso le siguió hasta llegar a una de las salas médicas que era utilizada por el herbívoro que era amigo de la ruidosa tormenta. Para desde fuera escuchar las quejas,gritos y lamentaciones por parte de los herbívoros que se encontraban dentro._

_-¿Se puede saber porqué armais tanto ruido, Dame-Tsuna? – Habló el de la patillas, entrando al lugar seguido de la alondra, quedándo todos mudos al instante al girar. _

_Pudó ver como el castaña lo miraba con pánico y empezaba a sudar frío al igual que los demás, al menos, Gokudera y Chrome algo preocupada por la reacción que podría dar ante la noticia la nube._

_-R-reborn. –Shamall tragó despacio y con dificultad al ver a quien traía consigo el Hitman, cuando este fue a preguntarle y los demás miembros de la Famiglia se enteraron, tuvo que explicar sobre lo sucedido y era así hasta que el guardián entró en escena._

_- Chaos, creo que le debes una explicación a Hibari, ¿no crees, Shamall? Al fin y al cabo es tu culpa. –Sonrió divertido el Hitman,mientras los demás solo se apartaban._

_-¿Qué tiene que explicar este herbívoro,bebé? – Aunque estuviera ya en su forma adulta, Hibari seguía llamando bebé a Reborn._

_-Que te lo diga el mismo. – Los demás solo mirarón a otro lado nerviosos y Shamall,empezó a sudar frío._

_-Bueno, verás. Tenía un experimento entre manos con uno de mis mosquitos, pero accidentalmente hubó un falló el cual se provocó debido a que Lambo entro siendo perseguido por Gokudera, quién a su vez iban detrás Yamamoto y Tsuna. Ryohei venía gritando y por último tanto la señorita Chrome como Rokudo también entrarón...al final, todo acabó en un lío. -Sudó frió mientras hablaba,a la vez que los demás se miraban nerviosos. Sabían lo que vendría a continuación._

_- En pleno disturbio, el mosquito que tenía entre manos salió de la sala y seguramente sin que fueras consciente o haberte dado cuenta, te picó. Al final lo encontré y estuve analizando para ver cuál era la enfermedad o síntoma que transmitía y... al parecer ese mosquito daba la opción de que pudiesen quedar en cinta...ya fuera mujer o hombre. Y por los síntomas que me dijo Reborn cuando vinó a verme...tu actualmente te encuentras en cinta. -Tras la explicación, hubó un silencio tenso. El cuál fue aprovechado para que el Hitman salierá, el asunto no tenía que ver con él, ya se ocuparía de todo su dame-alumno._

_Y es así como actualmente se encuentran los demás, huyendo de un furioso Kyoya. Con ganas de morderlos a todos hasta la muerte._

_Fin Flash Back._

Y ahí iba de nuevo otra explosión, nadie podía parar al guardián quien ya había sacado a su caja arma e iba persiguiendo a los demás.

-¡Reborn! - El castaño encontró al Hitman, quien bebía su expresso con total calma. Y saludó como si nada al ver al agitado Vongola.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Ayúdame, no puedo controlar a Hibari-san, sin hacerle daño. -Tsuna se encontraba frustrado, no sabía como llevar la situación, no se esperaba que el guardián se pusiera así, pensaba que aún a pesar de la noticia se alegraría ya que sabía que el hijo era tanto suyo como de Dino.

- No te preocupes Tsuna. -Tiró del castaño, sentándolo en su regazo. - Dame-Dino sabrá como calmar a su pareja.

- Pero no llegará hasta mañana y no podemos tener a Hibari-san destrozando la mansión hasta mañana, Reborn! - El pobre estaba a punto del estrés e iba a seguir quejándose cuando el de la fedora, le calló con un beso que profundizó colando su lengua en la boca del cielo. Quien se quedo callado recuperando el aire tras separarse.

- Llamé a Dino ayer, Dame-Tsuna. Seguramente ya este aquí. - Bebío otro trago de su café, mientras acomodaba al castaño en su regazo. Quien preocupado solo esperaba que Dino calmará a Hibari y estuvieran ambos bien, con la ahora presencia del bebé que venía.

.

.

Hibari iba a lanzar otro de los ataques de Roll, quería atacar a esos estúpidos herbívoros, ellos tenían la culpa de todo. Los mordería hasta la muerte, literalmente hablando.

Antes de poder ordenar a Roll que atacase, un par de pasos apresurados se escucharon y por la puerta que estaba destrozada, apareció Dino algo agitado por la carrera que se dió tropezando cabe añadir, miró a Kyoya en total silencio. Quien solo se quedó quieto en su lugar, volviendo de nuevo a un silencio incómodo como hace tan solo unos minutos.

-Kyoya...me he enterado ya, Reborn me llamó ayer para contarme lo sucedido y adelanté el viaje de vuelto. – Explicó ante la duda que pudiese tener Hibari al verle ahí tan pronto.

- Lo sabes. - Fue lo único que dijo siendo interrumpido por el italiano quien le miró serio, no solo por el destrozo que se había encontrado al entrar a la mansión.

- ¿Querías que no lo supiera, Kyoya? – Preguntó alzando una de sus cejas lentamente sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de la nube.

- ...Esto no era algo que esperase. – Admitió dejando la pregunta aún en el aire. Fue ahí donde Dino comprendío al leer las emociones de su pequeña nube el porque se encontraba así, el leve temblor que sacudía el cuerpo del ex-disciplinario basto para que el rubio lo entendiera.

En un par de pasos y alargando sus brazos, atrajo hasta él a Kyoya, abrazándole y besando su frente; como sí fuera un niño asustado...porque lo era, por que Kyoya no sabía como lidiar con ello y tenía miedo...no solo de tener al niño, sabía que le preocupaba lo que él dijera o incluso como criaría al futuro bebé.

-Kyoya, estoy feliz. No sabes lo eufórico que me puse al saber que estabas embarazado, que podíamos tener un bebé solo nuestro. Es normal que no sepas que hacer,pero...estamos juntos, aprenderemos y lo haremos lo mejor que podamos. Para mi, tanto tú como el bebé, sois mi mundo ahora, Kyoya.

En cualquier otro momento seguramente habría golpeado al Haneuma por semejante confesión tan desbordante de sentimientos, pero era eso lo que necesitaba escuchar, se estaba volviendo un herbívoro como el idiota que lo tenía ahora entre sus brazos. Pero...no estaba mal sí era por el rubio el cual fuera algo herbívoro.

-Estúpido Haneuma. – Mumuró mientras apretaba con fuerza, los dedos que el rubio había entrelazado con él mientras decía su discurso.

El rubio tan solo sonrió, sujetando con su otra mano la barbilla de Kyoya y besándole, probando después de semanas los labios de la ahora "madre" de su futuro bebé. Separándose el guardián escondió su cara de nuevo en el pecho del italiano, quién solo le abrazó sonriendo. Aunque...

Sólo le preocupaba una cosa...revisó con la mirada todo el lugar. Sabía que su ex-tutor le haría pagar todo lo que había ocasionado su asustada nube, pero no importaba. Besó la cabellera de Kyoya, abrazándolo más contra él. Ahora solo le importa Kyoya y su hijo que vendría en camino, era feliz, ahora esas dos personitas serían las que harían su vida más cálida.

_**The End.**_

.

.

¡Sefini!

Otro D18 sacado reciente del horno, espero que este aceptable. Desde hacía unos días que venía esta idea picándome, así que al final decidí plasmarla. No sé como habrá quedado, desbordación de momento romanticon. (¿) O un intento al menos de ello.

Sí...no se me ocurrió nada mejor para el título. ;w;

Ña,ña. Está historia se la dedico a **Sabii-chan** como compesación al fic de "Il meglio per chi?" Ya que además de sugerirme que "accidentamelme" dejará que me tirará por un puente por dejar así el fic, es una buena persona.

Espero que te guste y sirva para aplacar más tu ira y la de tu inner, aún soy muy joven para morir. ;_;

No tengo mucho más que añadir la verdad. REVIEWS POWAH! (¿) Criticas constructivas, amenazas de muerte -sin exagerar-, una amplia variedad de verduras para hacer una ensalada. Todo es recibido.

Dejen reviews y de regalo tendrán una entrada para el concierto de...¡Hibird en vivo y en directo! (¿) Mientras no se enteré Hibari todo irá bien.

Ciao.

_**Aria Shiffer Rawr.**_

_Kamikorosu._


End file.
